A computer production area is normally filled with palates of products and shipping cartons for those products. A computer can be shipped to a consumer with many accessories. For example, some computer peripherals include a mouse, a battery charger, a power cord, and a keyboard. These peripherals are not connected to the computer but are still shipped with the computer and generally require separate packaging.
As understood herein, a computer production area can require a great deal of space for manufacturing, testing, and shipping the computer. Also, space is required for loading software onto computers prior to shipment to a consumer. Unfortunately, valuable space is consumed by the shipping materials, which can decrease production throughput. Moreover, once the consumer receives the computer, the computer packaging consumes storage space at the consumer's residence, usually resulting in the consumer discarding the packaging despite the fact that it may be required later for storage or reshipment.